


Monthly Second Week Celebrations

by PattRose



Category: Almost Human, Dexter (TV), Hardcastle and McCormick, John Doe (TV), Longmire (TV), Major Crimes (TV), Multi-Fandom, Person of Interest (TV), Stargate SG-1, The Pretender, The Sentinel
Genre: Celebrations, Gen, Humor, M/M, Series, silly holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1935540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each month, there will be a new holiday and a new fandom.  Nothing serious here, that I know of, anyhow.  Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. January-Almost Human

January-Almost Human  
Monthly Second Week Celebrations  
Holiday: Letter Writing Week

Warnings: Another yearly celebrations series.  
Genre: Slash  
Characters: John Kennex and Dorian, also a small part with Rudy in it.  
Rating: Teen  
Word Count: 1701  
Summary: Rudy tells Dorian something about something and Dorian can’t let it go. He has to try it out for himself.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Dorian1_zpsb96a3070.jpg.html)

“So, Rudy, what do you use this nice pen for?” Dorian was looking at that pen like it was the strangest thing in the world.

“It was long before we all used computers and even before typewriters. People used to write letters to one another with a pen. Pens are hard to come by. I have an extra one if you’d like it?” Rudy asked. 

“And where would I find the paper, if you gave me a pen?” Dorian wondered. 

“I have a case of stationary from way back. I could share some with you. It’s a lost art form, Dorian. Were you thinking about writing a letter to someone?” 

“Rudy, that’s exactly what I’m thinking about. I would appreciate some of the paper and a pen and then you must promise not to tell John about it.”

Rudy smiled. _So this was for John._ Does he know, Dorian?”

“Know what?” 

“That you have fallen in love.” Rudy sat down next to his friend and patted his hand in reassurance. 

“I think he knows, but we don’t talk about it yet. It might be the right time to bring things out into the open,” Dorian guessed. 

“You couldn’t have picked a better week to do it, because this is a celebration week and January ‘s holiday is Letter Writing Week. He doesn’t have to know that, but I wanted you to know that.” 

Rudy got up and got some paper and the pen and put it in a case for Dorian. “He’s going to ask you what the case is for. Just tell him that it’s from me and it has to do with your memories. He won’t wonder after that. John doesn’t like to question things about your matrix.”

“Thank you, Rudy. I better get back upstairs,” Dorian said on his way out the door. The android was never so happy in his life. He was finally going to tell John exactly how he felt and with a letter. John would be shocked, but Dorian thought, happy.

*

John watched television that night and remarked about different things and didn’t comment on how quiet Dorian was. He seemed to know that Dorian had things on his mind. At ten o’clock, Dorian stood up and said, “I’m going to go into the spare room and charge.”

“Good night, Dorian. You can call it your room, you know?”

“Okay, I’m going to my room and rest for the evening. I hope you sleep well, John.”

“Thank you,” John said as he shut off the television and went to rinse out his beer bottle in the kitchen. He had had three beers that would help him sleep. He needed something these days. For some reason, he couldn’t seem to sleep well. Nightmares plagued his normally quiet soul. It had been awhile since he had these dreams. What was bringing them on? 

Both men were in their bedroom and Dorian could hear John moving around getting ready for bed. He also knew that John would no doubt have more dreams that woke him up and Dorian wished he could help with that. Maybe if he spoke correctly in this letter, he would be able to share John’s bed, life and bad dreams. This was Dorian’s hope. This was his silent prayer. Dorian had read about prayer and decided that he believed in a higher being, too. So, why not pray to him like everyone seemed to? 

Dorian pulled a sheet of the lovely paper out and set it on the desk in his room. His room, had a nice ring to it, but their room would have an even better ring to it. 

He saw the pen and smiled. To think that people used to write letters like this all the time made him feel like he was suddenly almost human. 

He began to settle into writing. 

_Dear John,_

_I wanted to write to you like this, so it would be something new and different for you. I want to ask you some important questions. How would you feel about a relationship with me? Could you get past the fact that I’m not human? I have done one of the most idiotic things a droid could ever do. I’ve fallen in love with a human and don’t know what to do about it. If you can’t see this between us, I hope you won’t be uncomfortable and make me move in with Rudy. That would be my biggest fear right now. My second fear would be total rejection. But, I can live with it, John, if you’re not comfortable with this situation. I’ve never been in love before and I find it most frightening and exciting at the same time. I’ve done all the research on love, sex and anything else that would come up. I seem to like the idea of all of them. I find myself watching you and thinking sexual thoughts now. I never used to. I’m very fond of you, John. I hope you understand that I wouldn’t do this with just anyone. You seem to be the ‘one’ for me and it’s because you’re so special. I know you’re thinking that you’re not that special, because you say things like that all the time, but you are. In my eyes, you will always be special. I’m deeply in love with you and hope you could return those feelings, but I will always remain your friend if you don’t return them. I’m going to leave this out for you to read in private and then you can take your time in thinking about it. I know it’s a big step for both of us, and you might not want to take that step. Which I would totally understand. As I said before, we’ll always be best friends. You mean the world to me no matter what. I will patiently wait for your reply._

_I find myself torn on how to sign this, John. Because after all, I love you, but I don’t want to push myself on you either, so instead I will close like this._

_With love,_

_Dorian_

Dorian folded the paper and put it inside one of the beautiful envelopes that matched the paper. He then wrote JOHN on it and listened to see if John was sleeping. He could hear the soft snores coming from next door and knew that it was safe to leave it in the bathroom where he would see it first thing in the morning. Dorian took it in there and set it near the mirror, where he couldn’t miss seeing it and walked out of the room. If he would have been human, he would have been sweating from anxiety, but instead, he just decided to plug himself in and calm down. What would be, would be.

*

John woke up after a night filled with odd dreams about Dorian. Some of them with naked Dorian. _What is up with you, your life isn’t complicated enough, already?_

John put his leg on and walked into the bathroom to begin his routine and saw the envelope sitting on the counter with his name on it. John panicked for a moment thinking that Dorian had left him, but then realized, Dorian would have said goodbye if he was leaving. So, instead of worrying about it, he opened the letter and began to read. He leaned against the counter top and found himself smiling like crazy. So, Dorian felt the same way he did. John was happy. He finished his routine and once he was dressed he walked into the other room and saw Dorian staring at him, while charging. John jumped, he expected to see Dorian asleep not awake. 

“Geeze, you scared me.”

“I didn’t mean to, John.”

“Are you done charging? I would like to speak to you in the living room, Dorian.”

Dorian asked, “Do I have time to pack?”

John smiled at him and Dorian realized things weren’t as bleak as Dorian had thought they were. 

“Just get your butt into the living room and sit with me. I want to discuss this before we get to work.”

Dorian unplugged himself quickly and walked in the living room and sat next to John. John put his hand over Dorian’s and said, “Thank you for the letter. I’ve never gotten one from anyone. So, this was a nice change.”

“You’re very welcome, John.” Dorian waited for the rest to come. 

“I’m in love with you, too. I haven’t done any type of research, so, you’ll be in charge of telling me what’s right and wrong. I’m on board about this, Dorian. You can relax now.”

“I’m so happy you love me, too. That makes things much easier, doesn’t it?” 

“I’m going to save that letter, forever, Dorian. I really loved getting it. Thank you.”

Dorian took a chance and leaned in and kissed John. John was ready for it and kissed Dorian with much desire and longing. John finally pushed Dorian away and said, “We’ll discuss this tonight after work.”

“Can’t we be late, this once?” Dorian asked, seductively. 

“No, I don’t want people to guess this at work. We have to keep it private, Dorian.”

“Okay, I understand, John. Then we’ll discuss it tonight.”

John stood up with a bulge in his pants and Dorian smiled. “Let me just call the captain and ask her if anything is going on right now. I’ll tell her we’re going to breakfast.”

“She’ll know something is up then. She knows I don’t eat.”

“Well, fuck. I’m going to say that my leg isn’t charged all the way. How does that sound, Dorian?”

“Sounds like a winner.”

Dorian handed John’s phone to him wearing a big ‘fuck me’ smile and waited patiently. 

And then, John did just that.

The end


	2. February-The Sentinel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim is tired of Blair flirting with anyone and everyone, but him. Blair’s going to see if he can change things.

February- The Sentinel  
Monthly Second Week Celebrations  
Holiday: National Flirting Week

Warnings: Another yearly celebrations series.  
Genre: Pre-Slash  
Characters: Jim Ellison and Blair Sandburg.  
Rating: Teen  
Word Count: 1428  
Summary: Jim is tired of Blair flirting with anyone and everyone, but him. Blair’s going to see if he can change things.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/febjim_zps85985836.jpg.html)

Jim was listening to Blair throw himself all over Rafe and wanted to puke his breakfast up. Why did Blair have to flirt with everyone and anyone? Didn’t he ever get tired of it? _And why doesn’t he ever flirt with me?_ Sighing, Jim tried to focus on his job at hand, but was having a hard time doing that.

Jim looked at the calendar on Blair’s desk and sighed once again. That figures. The weekly celebration that month was National Flirting Week. This was perfect for Blair. Jim wondered if he even noticed that calendar half the time. Jim had bought it for him and he seemed to like it, but Jim wasn’t quite sure about anything his Guide did these days, other than flirt with anyone and everyone else at the station. _Who are you kidding? It doesn’t stop at just the station._

Jim started typing his report and found himself getting angrier as he sat there. Blair was letting Jim do all of the work. Why did Blair always want to hang out with everyone and have fun? _Because, he’s a fun guy, Ellison. He enjoys life._

Blair sat back down and smiled at Jim. “Oh, are you typing up the report?”

“Yeah, Chief, I thought it might be nice to hand it in sometime this morning,” Jim growled. 

“You need to take a chill pill, man. Better yet, maybe you need to take a nap,” Blair snapped and walked towards the break room. 

_Perfect, now you have Sandburg pissed off at you. Do you go out of your way to irritate him?_

Jim went back to typing and got busy and didn’t even notice where Blair was after that. 

In the break room: 

Megan Connor walked in and asked, “Trouble in paradise, Sandy?”

“I have no idea what’s wrong with him today. Every day, he seems to be pissed off about something, but today he’s worse than usual. I can’t win,” Blair said, sounding exasperated. 

“Sandy, he’s jealous,” she answered. 

Blair looked at her like she was insane. “Megan, jealous of what?”

“Jealous of the attention you pay to everyone but him. He’s just plain jealous. I bet you money if you went out there and flirted with him like you’ve been flirting with Rafe all morning, he would shape up instantly.”

“You’re just yanking my chain, right?” Blair asked. 

Connor looked honestly confused. “I don’t even know what that means.”

“Fine, I’ll flirt with him and see if it makes a difference. If he punches me, I’m telling him who told me to do it.”

Megan burst out laughing and said, “I’m telling you, this will work. Try it.”

Blair walked out of the break room and had a cup of coffee for Jim and one for him. He set Jim’s on Jim’s desk and said, “I thought you might like some coffee to wash down the report with.”

Jim looked up and replied, “Thank you. I could use a cup.”

“You look really nice today, Jim. That shirt makes your eyes seem bluer than usual. Makes your face sparkly. Can I do something to help you, man?”

Jim’s mouth opened and closed twice. Blair was flirting with him. Maybe Blair flirted with everyone. Or maybe it was Jim’s lucky day. “I got it, Chief. Thank you for the remark about my shirt. You, after all, picked out the shirt. Is that why?”

Blair couldn’t believe how calm Jim was all of a sudden. Megan Connor was right. Jim had a thing for Blair. _Holy shit!_

“Would you like to go to lunch, Jim?” Blair asked, batting his eyelashes a little. 

Jim loved it, Blair could tell. “It’s only ten o’clock, Chief. Simon might frown on that.”

“I meant, at noon, Jim. Not this moment.” Blair snickered and then gave Jim his sexiest smile. 

Again, it worked. Jim answered, “Sure, I would love to.”

“As soon as we’re caught up, we could go, I guess,” Blair suggested. 

“We can’t leave for a year then,” Jim teased. “Did you see the pile of reports we have to do?”

“Pass some over here and I’ll get started, so we can leave before next week,” Blair kidded, back. 

Blair was typing his reports and noticed that his calendar was open and he noticed what it said. National Flirting Week? Had Jim gotten the wrong impression from this calendar? Or was Jim really just enjoying the attention? Blair had some thinking to do. 

At noon, Jim got up and walked into Simon’s office and when he got back he said, “We’re off for the next hour. Come on.”

Blair walked by his side to the elevator and got on. He smiled at Jim and Jim smiled back. Blair realized that Jim was flirting. _Since when does Jim do guys?”_

They got to the truck and Jim said, “Where are you taking me?” 

Blair realized at that moment, he not only had a Sentinel’s attention, but Blair was going to pay for lunch and all he had in the checkbook was $30.00. 

“How about Wonder Burger, Jim? You love it and it doesn’t hurt now and then.” 

Jim smiled even more. Thanks, Chief, I would love a double cheeseburger and fries. You’re the best.” 

Blair’s head was just spinning with ideas and concepts of what this meant. Jim was open to being in a relationship with Blair. Blair decided he had better check to be sure Jim understood, first. “You do know that I expect something in return, right?” 

Jim looked at him and smiled. “Blair, I would give you anything.” 

__Oh My God! He’s in love with me._ _

“That’s good to know, because paybacks are hell.” Blair smiled over at him and saw Jim blush. 

Blair Sandburg just made Jim Ellison blush in the truck, on the way to Wonder Burger. _Will wonders never cease?_

They each had their lunch and Blair paid and Jim let him. They always paid for their own usually and Jim was very happy letting Blair pay that day. 

“So, what made you think about me in that way, today?” Jim asked, blushing again. 

“Honestly, it started with you wearing that shirt. You look hot in that shirt,” Blair admitted. 

Jim pulled out his phone and called Simon. “Simon, I’m having some problems, could we have the rest of the day off?” 

“Sure, Jim. You can catch up tomorrow. See you then. I hope you feel better.” 

Jim smiled at Blair and Blair said, “Wow. Okay, this is moving sort of fast, don’t you think, Jim?” 

Jim stopped smiling and asked, “You don’t want to have your wicked way with me?” 

“Actually, I do. But, I can’t believe you’re going to do it.” 

Jim leaned in and kissed Blair. Blair pulled back and asked, “Jim, are you all right?” 

“Do I taste all right?” Jim asked, wiggling his eyebrows up and down. 

Blair kissed him once more and this time with some passion behind it. Jim finally moved away from Blair and said, “Let’s take this to the loft, Chief.” 

When they got to the truck, Blair was thinking, _Holy Shit!_ but he said, “How long have you wanted to be with me, Jim?” 

“For about a year, how long for you?” 

_Fuck, this is not real._ “A year for me, too, Jim but I didn’t think you swung that way.” 

“All you had to do was ask me.” 

“There is that.” Blair touched Jim’s hand resting on the seat. 

“You seem nervous, Blair. Are you nervous?” Jim wondered. 

“No, just really excited. I can’t wait to get you home. I’m going to show you a good time. Do I get to drive?” 

“Hey, you bought me lunch, I figured that was a given.” Jim smiled. 

“Wait a minute, you bought me lunch yesterday and no one’s ass was involved,” Blair pointed out. 

“That’s because you didn’t flirt with me first. Today, I knew you wanted me,” Jim said, happily. 

“Do you know what today is, Jim?” 

“National Flirting Week.” 

“There will be no more flirting for the two of us, Jim. Understood?” 

“Blair, I’ve never been so happy to hear anything in my life. You got it.” 

_And Jim sped home._

_The end_


	3. March-The Pretender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jarod send bubbles to Miss Parker and she wants to know why.

March- The Pretender  
Monthly Second Week Celebrations  
Holiday: National Bubble Week

Warnings: Another yearly celebrations series.  
Genre: Gen  
Characters: Miss Parker and Jarod  
Rating: Gen  
Word Count: 1189  
Summary: Jarod send bubbles to Miss Parker and she wants to know why.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/missparker_zpsadeb25db.jpg.html)

Miss Parker came home after a grueling day at the center and couldn’t wait to just relax with a glass of wine. She hadn’t been there but twenty minutes and the doorbell rang. She opened it and saw FedEx and took the package and signed for it. She hadn’t been expecting anything, so had no idea what this was.

She shut the front door and took the box into the kitchen. There she got the box cutter out and began to open the box. It had no return address, so she didn’t know who it was from, yet she had a feeling it was Jarod. 

When she opened up the box, she found a box of wonderful scented bath oils and bubbles for soaking in the tub. She knew she was alone, so she could smile at the thought. It couldn’t have come on a better day. 

She grabbed her wine and took the box into the bathroom and started filling the bath with hot water. She was going to relax and not let anything bother her. On second thought, she realized, she needed to take her phone in the bathroom if nothing else. And her gun. You just never know when you’re going to need your gun. 

Pulling her hair up, she stripped and got into the tub, with the bubbles in it and the beautiful scent in the room. This one was Mango scented and smelled like she was in Hawaii or something. She leaned back and relaxed for the first time that day and almost fell asleep when the phone rang. 

“Shit…” She said as she jumped out of the tub and got her phone off the vanity counter. 

“What?”

“Did I catch you at a bad time, Miss Parker?” Jarod asked, sweetly. 

“No worse than any other time. I’m soaking in the tub with the bubbles you sent.”

“What scent did you choose for tonight? Oh, let me guess. Something tropical. Mango, perhaps?” Jarod guessed. 

“It is Mango. It has a calming effect because I’m not throwing the phone across the room like I usually want to do when you call. What do you want, Jarod?”

“Are you relaxing with a glass of wine? I just wanted you to relax now and then. You’re going to have a stroke at the rate you’re going. You need to relax more and enjoy life.”

“You know what would make me relaxed, Jarod? If you turned yourself in. Then I could take bubble baths all I wanted. I wouldn’t have everyone breathing down my neck wondering why I haven’t found you yet. Is it time to come home, Jarod?”

“No, Miss Parker, it’s not time to come home. This week is National Bubble Week and I just thought no one could use a good bubble bath more than you. I would feel silly sending them to Sidney. I want you to enjoy them and think of the good days. There were a lot of the good days to remember. I think of you and your mom, often.”

“Who knew that March has a National Bubble Week in it? Not me, that’s for sure. I think about my mom often, Jarod. I don’t need bubbles to make me do that.”

“Well, I just wanted to see if you were relaxing and having a nice evening. I will talk to you another night, Miss Parker.”

“Jarod, when will you be done making us chase you around?” 

“Never… I don’t think I ever want to go back to the Center. It might be home to a lot of people but to me it was a prison and I don’t like that at all. Now, have a good night and know that I’m thinking of you and Sidney all the time.”

“If you cared about Sydney, you would come back. They are not making his life easy, Jarod.”

“He chose that life, Miss Parker. I didn’t. I was forced. I’m sure he could leave any time he wanted to.”

Jarod heard the loud bark of laughter and wondered what she meant by that. “Jarod, they would kill him first. There is no leaving the Center.”

“Miss Parker, do you realize how insane that sounds?”

“Insane or not, it’s true. Sidney doesn’t have a choice in where he goes or what he does. He’ll be here until the day he dies. Now, would you consider coming back?” she asked. 

“It makes me realize why I need to stay away, Miss Parker. They are crazy and I’m sorry you’re still stuck there. Your dad was very cruel for bringing you into the business, knowing he couldn’t get out.”

“Let’s focus on you, Jarod. You think you’re free now? Running from place to place looking over your shoulder must get old, quickly. Don’t you ever just wish you were back at the Center and could do what you wanted?”

It was Jarod’s turn to laugh. He laughed long and hard. “I never did anything I wanted to, Miss Parker. I did what was expected of me and what I was told. I was their chimp in a cage.”

“You’re always so over dramatic. It was nice talking to you, Jarod,” She said, trying to end the call. 

“Goodnight, Miss Parker. Enjoy the soak.”

“Thank you again and we’ll see you soon,” she threatened. 

“Not if I see you first, Miss Parker. Goodbye.” 

Parker quickly dialed the Center and said, “Did anyone get the trace on the call to my cell phone?”

“No, ma’am. Not enough time. We’ll keep trying,” the young voice said. 

“You’d think since this is what you do for a living you’d be able to figure out where he is. I’m tired of doing all the work by myself,” Miss Parker barked. 

“I understand, ma’am.”

“My name is Miss Parker, not ma’am.”

She closed the line and was super angry at life itself, when the phone rang again. She figured it would be her dad. 

“Miss Parker.”

“I forgot to tell you one thing. They are listening to you all the time and watching you at your house. So, be careful.” Jarod said. 

“Goodnight, Jarod.”

“Goodnight, Miss Parker.”

Miss Parker’s tub water was now cool and the bubbles were almost gone. She frowned at that and wondered if they were watching her while she was in the bathroom. That was a scary thought. Jarod might be right about the prison part. But it was the only life that Miss Parker knew. _Stop listening to Jarod._

She decided to soak in a new filled tub and did just that. She wasn’t going to let any of this bother her. If they wanted to watch her take a bath, then so be it. She stepped back into the tub, grabbing her wine on the way. She was going to relax if it killed her. 

The end


	4. April-Major Crimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a grueling case ends, they all go to the bar to unwind. What they find there begins as something stupid and ends up being a lot of fun and relaxing.

April- Major Crimes  
Monthly Second Week Celebrations  
Holiday: National Karaoke Week

Warnings: Another yearly celebrations series.   
Genre: Gen  
Characters: Julio Sanchez, Captain Raydor, Rusty Beck, Doctor Morales, Amy Sykes, Andy Flynn, Louie Provenza, Mike Tao and Buzz.   
Rating: Gen  
Word Count: 1401  
Summary: After a grueling case ends, they all go to the bar to unwind. What they find there begins as something stupid and ends up being a lot of fun and relaxing.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/majorcrimes2_zpsc6f2c51c.jpg.html)

It had been a very long week. Hell, it had been a horrible week. Sharon Raydor felt like she hadn’t seen Rusty in a month. Although, he hadn’t complained at all, she was still concerned that she wasn’t giving him the proper attention he needed. 

Doctor Morales walked into the bullpen and said, “Who would like to go home, change clothes and then take a cab to Phil’s Place? The first round is on me.”

“I think that’s the best offer we’ve had in ages. Does this include non-alcoholic drinks, too?” Andy Flynn asked. 

“That includes everything. You all deserve a break after this case, so let’s call it a night,” Morales said, hopefully. 

Sharon asked, “Is Rusty invited?”

“Of course, he is. He’s part of the family,” Morales replied. 

“We’ll be there in thirty minutes,” Sharon promised. 

They all got their things together and left for the evening, in hopes that Phil’s Place would be just the place to unwind.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

Morales was sitting at a huge table waiting for everyone when Amy Sykes showed up. “Hello, Doctor. It’s good to see you looking more relaxed.”

“Same goes for you, Amy.”  
Next, Flynn, Provenza, Sanchez and Tao walked in. They were all smiling and looking around happily. 

Morales had a feeling that it might all go downhill when they found out why he asked them there. 

Sharon and Rusty were the last ones to arrive and sit at the big table. The waitress came over and took their orders and off she went. 

Sharon said, “It was very nice of you to ask us to have a drink, Doctor Morales.”

“Just call me Morales, when we’re off duty. Everyone else does. And you are welcome. Do any of you know what April’s special holiday is this week?”

Everyone looked at each other and shrugged. “Not a clue,” Provenza said.

“It’s National Karaoke Week and I wanted to share this with friends,” Morales stated. 

Provenza said, “Damn, I knew this was too good to be true.”

“You don’t have to sing. I just thought it might be fun to pick partners and have fun. Cut loose a little bit.”

Sharon smiled and said, “I can’t sing. But, I would love to watch and listen to the rest of you.”

“That’s just the point, Captain, none of us can probably sing. So, it’s just fun,” Morales added. 

Flynn smiled and said, “Okay, I choose Captain Raydor.”

Provenza said, “Raise your hand if you’re surprised.” Which made Rusty laugh long and loud. 

Morales said, “I would like to ask Rusty to be my partner in crime.”

“I accept,” Rusty answered. 

Sanchez looked at all of them like they were nuts. “I’m not singing at all.”

Sharon smiled. “You can just watch the show, Julio.”

Provenza moved over by Julio and said, “I’ll be watching with you.”

Flynn said, “Raise your hand if anyone is surprised.”

“Touche, Flynn,” Provenza grumbled.   
“Amy, would you like to sing with me?” Buzz asked. 

“I would love to,” Amy answered. 

“You would,” Provenza growled. 

“Hey, this might be fun, so let’s give them a chance,” Flynn said. 

Tao looked around and said, “There is no one for me to partner with.”

Buzz smiled and asked, “How about with me? I can sing with two people, I’m just that good.”

“As long as it’s not by myself, because I can’t sing.”

“That’s just the thing, Tao, no one knows how to sing and yet they still stand up there and sing every week. They call it fun. I call it noise,” Provenza said with Sanchez laughing and patting him on the back. 

Morales said, “You wait and see. You’re going to be surprised at some people, shocked at others and laugh your butt off at all of us. It’s good clean fun. And after the horrible week we all had, I could think of little else.”

The waitress brought their drinks and Morales paid as promised. She said she would be back shortly with their second order. 

Sanchez said, “I think she’s trying to get us drunk.”

“We need to be, Julio. Wait and see,” Provenza growled again. 

Everyone at the table laughed. It was turning into a fantastic evening and they hadn’t even started the drinking and singing yet.

*

One hour later and tons of drinks later, Sanchez said, “Who would have thought Morales could sing like that? And Rusty? I’m shocked. He sounded like an angel.”

“Sanchez, you just said he sounded like an angel. I think you’ve had too many of those drinks,” Provenza teased. 

Sharon and Andy got up to sing their duet. They decided to camp it up and sing the old Sonny and Cher song, I Got You Babe. Turned out that both of them could sing and they sounded good together. When they were done, everyone clapped. 

Rusty said, “Sharon, I can’t believe how good you sounded. You have secrets.”

“I used to sing at church every week. Practice, practice, practice.” Sharon smiled at everyone for not laughing at them. 

The one person who surprised everyone the most was Provenza when he got up to sing with Sanchez. They had enough drinks in them to do anything. They sang Bad To The Bone and did it pretty well. All in all, it was turning out to be a very fun night. Rusty had a great time hanging with everyone and also singing. He was pretty good at it and Sharon decided that he might need singing lessons. He was that good. Rusty quickly assured her that it was drinks talking and no, he didn’t want to take singing lessons. Everyone had laughed at the idea. 

Andy Flynn was the only sober one there besides Rusty and he was still having a great time. He liked to think of this as an almost date with Sharon. He could dream, anyhow. 

Rusty leaned into him and whispered, “So, ask her out, already.”

Flynn had the decency to blush. It’s pretty bad if the kid noticed what Andy was thinking. _Geeze_

There was no talk of work, no talk of school and just had a really relaxing evening. Everyone was drunk and happy. 

Sharon finally stood up and said, “I need to get Rusty home. I didn’t know it was that late.”

Rusty sighed. “Sharon, there is no school tomorrow, remember?”

“Oh yes, I do now.” She smiled at him and patted his cheek. Rusty sort of liked this version of Sharon. She was more laid back and carefree then Captain Raydor. 

Flynn stood up and said, “I drove because I knew there would be no drinking involved. Does anyone want a ride?”

Sharon raised her hand and asked, “Are we on your way home?”

“Yes. Come on Rusty, let’s get out of here before they all make us sing again,” Flynn teased. 

Morales asked, “Could I ride with you, also?” 

Everyone threw popcorn at Morales and he asked, “What?”

Flynn laughed and said, “The more the merrier. Does anyone want me to come back and pick you up later?”

The popcorn came flying at Andy this time. The four of them left and everyone was starting to wind down.   
The waitress asked, “Does anyone need a cab called for them?”

“We all do,” Provenza answered. 

“I’ll put in a call. Does anyone want a last drink for the road?” she asked. 

This time, they threw the popcorn at her. She laughed and walked off. This had been a fun group tonight and they had tipped really well, too. Except for the grouchy guy, but she wasn’t going to let that ruin her night. 

The last of them talked while they waited for the cabs and then left when they got there. 

Morales had really hoped that it would be a nice evening for everyone and it turned out to be an excellent evening for all. He was glad that he invited everyone. They all needed this, including himself. 

The end


	5. May-John Doe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John decides to make a nice lunch up for everyone at the station to celebrate the holiday for the week.

May- John Doe  
Monthly Second Week Celebrations  
Holiday: National Police Week

Warnings: Another yearly celebrations series.   
Genre: Gen  
Characters: John Doe, Jamie Avery, Frank Hayes and Stella.   
Rating: Gen  
Word Count:   
Summary: John decides to make a nice lunch up for everyone at the station to celebrate the holiday for the week.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/johndoe_zpsd273dc00.jpg.html)

John glanced at his calendar at home and realized it was National Police Week and wanted to do something for his friends that worked at the police station. He decided he would make a really nice lunch for them, take it down to the bullpen and surprise them all. He would even make a fine dessert. 

_What shall I make?_ John wondered. 

John began to look through his recipes cards and found his recipe for lasagna in cream sauce with vegetables instead of meat. It was a fairly heathy lunch, so John decided on that. He knew that Stella would love it. She was a Vegetarian and Frank needed to eat less red meat, so this was perfect. John wasn’t sure if Jamie would like it or not, but she wasn’t the picky type, so he felt like he was safe with her. 

John went shopping for all fresh vegetables. He found nice crisp, asparagus, broccoli and cauliflower. Then he decided on some good baby carrots, that he could cut into bite sized pieces and also some fresh snow peas. John was getting hungry just thinking about this meal. He also picked up the milk, butter, cream and more butter for the sauce. Last but not least was the cheese. He got a ton of mozzarella cheese and knew this was going to be the best thing he had ever made. 

As he was heading to the checkout, he realized, he needed to make salads for all of them. He decided to get enough items to make a huge salad in a punch bowl and that way if anyone wanted any at the station, they could have some. Then he picked up paper plates, forks, knives and spoons for the occasion. 

A nice lady came up to him and said, “Wow, you’re getting everything for dinner, how would a person get invited over?”   
John didn’t know what to say. “It’s for the police station party, ma’am. Sorry.”

“Oh…” she walked off down the aisle. 

John got French bread, next and plenty of fresh garlic to toast on it. 

The next thing on John’s list was foil pans. Big foil pans for the lasagna and then of course a nice big one for the dessert he was going to make. He decided on a fresh fruit salad for dessert instead of something heavy. Lunch was going to be heavy enough. 

Finding good fruits for the salad, proved to be time consuming and harder than it looked. He looked at his watch and realized he was never going to finish it in time for that day, so it would have to be the next day. _Thank God._

John paid for everything and went to his loft and put it all away. He could hardly wait for the next day. John realized that he had better say something about lunch coming in, or people would be gone and no one would enjoy his meal. 

He picked up the phone and dialed it. “Avery…”

“Hi Jamie, I need to ask a favor.”

“Sure, John, what do you need?”

“Tomorrow, could you make sure that everyone stays in the bullpen for lunch? I’m bringing something special for National Police week. I just wanted to say thank you to all of you for your hard work and dedication,” John said. 

Jamie was shocked. “I’ll keep everyone here. I’ll tell them it’s a surprise. What time are you coming?”

“I’ll be there at noon. Maybe a little sooner. It’s going to be great, Jamie.”

“Thank you, John. This is really nice of you. It’s people like you that make our lives bearable. See you tomorrow.”

*

The following day John started cooking at 5:00 a.m. and continued until everything was done. He even had the punch mixed up and ready to go. The punch was delicious. It had pineapple juice, orange juice, cream and Grenadine. When it’s all mixed up, you pour it over ice and serve. He had them in big containers ready to go. After five trips, he was done taking everything down to his car. Once John got to the station, he called Frank and asked him to come and help carry all of the food upstairs with him. 

John got everything set up on the tables that were sitting there empty and before long, it was time to serve everything. People came in and he told them why they were having free lunch and of course they thanked him and filled their plates. Thankfully, John had made up five pans of lasagna because they were going fast. The salad was, too. And John hadn’t even brought out the fruit salad yet. 

Frank walked up to John and said, “You’ve really outdone yourself, John. Everything is delicious and I can’t thank you enough for this nice treat.”

“Thank you, Frank for your fine service.”

Stella walked over and hugged John. “This is wonderful. I never get to have lasagna, but I got to today. I love veggie lasagna. Yours is the best I’ve ever tasted. Is this fruit for dessert?”

John laughed. “Yes, I forgot about it. Let me put it out so everyone can have some. This has turned out much nicer than I thought it would. I was afraid it was going to be a big mess.”

“Not to worry, John. It all turned out perfectly. Thank you again,” Jaime said. 

When all was said and done, there wasn’t a bite of food left. John didn’t have to worry about keeping leftovers, as he had thought he would have a ton. He had showed all of the people at the station exactly how much he appreciated them and they in turn appreciated John. It was a win-win situation. 

The end


	6. June-Longmire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Any excuse for fishing was a good excuse to Henry and now he had a good reason.

June- Longmire  
Monthly Second Week Celebrations  
Holiday: National Fishing Week

Warnings: Another yearly celebrations series.   
Genre: Gen  
Characters: Henry Standing Bear and Walt Longmire.   
Rating: Gen  
Word Count: 1219  
Summary: Any excuse for fishing was a good excuse to Henry and now he had a good reason.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/henry_zpsc04dcb84.jpg.html)

Henry got up that morning and made some coffee and glanced at his calendar while he was sipping a cup of the wonderful brew. _National fishing week? This calls out to me._

Henry dialed Walt’s office and said, “Could I speak with Walt please?”

“Why sure, Henry,” Ruby said, happily. She buzzed Walt’s office and said, “Henry Standing Bear is on the line for you.”

“Thank you, Ruby,” Walt said before he picked up the line. “Good morning, Henry.”

“And a good morning to you, Walt. How would you like to play hooky today and go fishing? It is National Fishing Week and I could not start the week off without my fishing partner.”

Walt smiled and asked, “You know what? It sounds great. It’s been quiet all day, if they need me they can call your cell phone, right?”

“You are right. I will be ready whenever you show up. You are driving,” Henry said before he hung up. 

Walt walked out of his office and said, “A National Holiday came up and Henry needs me to help him celebrate it. Vic, you and Branch are in charge. If you need me for something major, call Henry’s line.”

“I wonder what holiday it is,” Vic said, thoughtfully.   
“Something to do with the tribe,” Walt said as he grabbed his jacket and walked out the door. “See you all later.”

Vic picked up her phone and called Henry. “Hey, I just heard it’s some National Holiday and I wondered what it is. I feel awful that none of us knew.”

“It is something very private. I wish Walt would have said nothing to any of you. Please keep this between us because it is very sacred to Walt and myself.”

“What’s to keep? I don’t know anything,” Vic said, sounding irritated. 

“Thank you, Vic. I knew you would understand. See you later on today,” Henry said before he hung up his phone. 

Walt walked in at that moment and said, “Do you have my fishing gear here or is it at my house?”

“It is here, Walt. Everything is by the door. I made a sign for the door, so we have all day to fish. Although, I am not telling anyone it is fishing that we are doing.”

“Did I interrupt your phone call, Henry?” Walt wondered. 

“It was Vic. She wished to know what holiday we were celebrating and I asked her to keep it between us. I did not tell her what it was, but pretended that she might already know. She was confused when she hung up and irritated.”

Walt threw his head back and laughed, long and hard. He loved Henry. He was the very best friend anyone could ever have in the world. “You keep her on her toes, Henry and that’s an important job.”

“Let us go before it is time to come home,” Henry teased, making Walt laugh again. Henry liked hearing Walt’s laughter. After the sadness he had endured, it was good to hear. 

They both grabbed their fishing gear and walked out to the SUV and got in. Before long they were on the road. 

“Walt, where are we going?” Henry finally asked. 

“There is a lake up here that is peaceful, beautiful and full of good looking fish that would like to be caught. With any luck, we’ll be eating some today.”

“Did you find this lately, I do not believe we have been up this way before?”

“Henry, I’m always scoping out new places for us to camp and fish. When two men camp as often as we do, we have to have something new now and then.”

Henry nodded his head in agreement and just sat quietly listening to the low tunes coming out of the radio. 

“Henry, do you want to catch and release today or catch enough to eat?” 

Henry thought a moment and said, “We will catch two each for lunch. The rest will be catch and release, Walt. Sounds like a great day to me.”

“Branch, Vic and Ferg were driving me nuts today, so you couldn’t have called on a better day. They have been quite bored.”

“Walt, I am afraid you might have jinxed this trip,” Henry joked. 

When they arrived, there was no more talking. Both men were taking in the beautiful sight before them. They carried all of their gear up to the lake and took out the chairs and sat down and began to get their lines ready. 

“Are you still seeing, Deena?” Walt asked. 

“Walt, I did not ask you here today to talk about anyone’s love life or lack of. Instead we will bask in the sun, take in the beauty of the lake and forest and enjoy each other’s company.”

“I can live with that, Henry.” 

The two men didn’t talk, they just fished and took in the beauty of the land and lake. It was a glorious day. Walt was thrilled that no one called Henry’s cell phone because this was a perfect way to spend a day off. And people might find it odd, but they didn’t have to talk. They just sat together and enjoyed each other’s company. It was a great day. 

They cooked their lunch and ate in silence. Henry liked that about Walt. He didn’t have to make small talk all the time. It was quite charming on both their parts. 

At two-thirty, Walt said, “I guess we should get back in case there is anything going on.”

“It has been a grand day, Walt. Thank you for making my day special.”

“And I thank you, Henry for asking me. You could have asked many people and you continue to stick by me all the time. Thank you.”

“Our friendship does not require a thank you, Walt.”

“That’s true. But, I am grateful for you.”

“And I for you.”

They walked back up to the SUV and loaded everything in the back.   
The drive was pretty quiet again and Henry finally broke the silence when he said, “I do believe you may have gotten a little bit of sun today, Walt.”

“I should have put some sunscreen on, but I never think of it. I always figure the hat is enough. Why don’t you get burned?” 

“I’m a Native, Walt, our skin is always this color.”

Walt laughed and said, “I think you got a little color on your cheeks too, Henry.”

“There goes that theory.”

They unloaded everything back at Henry’s bar and Walt talked to him for about ten minutes before he got called to work. 

“A murder, Walt?” 

“No, someone’s dog got stolen, Henry.” Walt laughed all the way out to his car. It was time he go back to his daily routine whether he wanted to or not. 

When Walt walked into the office, Branch said, “Wow, you got some sun today, Walt.”

“Yes, I did.” And that was all he said. He smiled all the way into his office. 

The end


	7. July-Almost Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian finds out about this holiday and the nudity part has created a monster.

July- Almost Human  
Monthly Second Week Celebrations  
Holiday: National Nude Recreation Week

Warnings: Another yearly celebrations series.   
Genre: slash  
Characters: John Kennex and Dorian.   
Rating: Teen  
Word Count: 614  
Summary: Dorian finds out this is a holiday and nudity has created a monster.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/almosthuman_zpseb3c7a9c.jpg.html)

Dorian walked into the kitchen and saw the calendar hanging up with the unusual holidays listed on it. He saw it was National Nude Recreation Week and decided that he was going to find out if John liked seeing him naked as much as he liked seeing John naked. 

He was dressed for the station, but changed his mind and stripped and was standing there naked when John walked out of the bathroom. John smiled and asked, “Is this a new look for work?”

“Yes… Yes, it is. It’s National Nude Recreation Week and I for one think we don’t have enough nudeness around here.”

John burst out laughing. “Not, that I would normally complain, but we have to be in a meeting in an hour.”

“It only takes twenty minutes to get to work, so that leaves some time. I thought maybe you would like to just stare at my form for a while,” Dorian suggested. 

“You’re kidding, right? You want me to just stand here and stare at you without wanting to jump your bones? You must have slipped and hit your head while you were in the shower.”

“John, I didn’t slip in the shower at all. So, the idea of staring at my form doesn’t interest you?”

“Staring at your form interests me if we didn’t have to go to work right now. I want more than an hour for staring and playing. Now, do you understand?”

“Yes, I understand now. If I must get dressed, I guess I will,” Dorian said as he bent over to get his boxer briefs. His ass was right in John’s line of sight. John pulled his phone out and said, “Captain, this is Kennex. Dorian needs another two hours to charge, is this all right with you? We’ll be in as soon as possible.”

Dorian stood there smiling like crazy. 

“Yes, but don’t be any later than that. And from now on, I would suggest you get up earlier.” Captain Maldonado smiled as she hung up her phone. She knew she had surprised John, but he may as well know, she found them out. 

“The Captain knows about us,” John said, looking and sounding shocked as hell. 

“I know she does. She gives me a look sometimes that tells me she understands,” Dorian said. 

“What are you talking about? And why am I asking you anything? I can’t keep my mind on anything with you standing there in the nude.”

“Would you like a cup of coffee, John?”

“No, I don’t want any coffee. I want you, in the bedroom, right now.” John pulled Dorian into the bedroom and Dorian went willingly. 

“So, this will be our celebration of Nude Recreation Week? Right?” Dorian asked, just to be sure. 

“You look so fucking good, naked. We need to start getting up earlier in the morning, Dorian. Wake me up for nude recreation any time you want, but just make it early enough so we aren’t late for work.”

“I could do that, John. It’s nice to see I still have it,” Dorian said, smiling. 

John looked confused for a moment. “You thought you didn’t attract me anymore? What are you nuts?”

“I get this way when I want you, John. Now, are we going to do something or just talk?”

And John showed him just how good he could do things. 

The end


	8. August-Person of Interest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John wants a little more from Harold then Harold is willing to give.

August- Person of Interest  
Monthly Second Week Celebrations  
Holiday: National Friendship Week

Warnings: Another yearly celebrations series.   
Genre: Gen (Wanted to be slash, but didn’t work out.)  
Characters: John Reese and Harold Finch.   
Rating: G  
Word Count: 865  
Summary: John might want a little more from Harold then Harold is willing to give.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/poI2_zps113191b1.jpg.html)

Harold was sitting at his desk when John came walking in that morning and Harold could smell something different coming from the container that John was carrying. “What did you bring, John?”

“It’s a Spinach and Goat Cheese Omelet. I thought you might enjoy something different for a change. I went to Sarabeth’s on the Upper East Side because I love it there and thought you might like something. So, I got us each an omelet and Sarabeth’s Basket of Muffins and Legendary Preserves. It makes for one hell of a breakfast, let me tell you. And of course, I stopped and got you a cup of your green tea.”

“I’ve never been to Sarabeth’s. This might be a nice change. Thank you, John. I do love Goat Cheese, so that was a good choice for me.”

“Harold, try one of the muffins with the preserves. It’s fantastic. They practically melt in your mouth. I’m dying to hear if you like them or not.”

Harold pulled one of the muffins out of the bag and spread some of the preserves on it and took a bite. “They are heavenly, John. You were not kidding. They do melt in your mouth. Delicious. Thank you, very much.”

John got himself one out of the bag and spread the preserves also. He bit into it and moaned in appreciation. “I’m glad you like them, Harold, but taste the omelet. It’s really good.”

Harold got the container out of the bag and got a fork and started to eat the omelet. Harold didn’t say another word and finished his entire omelet. “John, please tell me that was just a one egg omelet?”

“It’s was a two egg, omelet, but they are good, aren’t they? They go down very easily. I love that place. I’m so glad you’re enjoying this meal. I wanted to do something nice for you.”

“Why, John? I’ve done nothing to deserve such a favor,” Harold pointed out. 

“I wanted to thank you for the tickets to the August Wilson Theater. I really enjoyed the play. The music was perfect. It’s my way of saying, thank you and it’s also National Friendship Week,” John stated. 

“So, you did go to see Jersey Boys? I knew you would love it. I figured if I just bought the ticket for you, you would feel like you had to use them, but I was hoping that you would enjoy the show. I’ve never heard of National Friendship Week.”

“And I did, Harold. I rarely go anywhere. So, it’s very uncommon for me to go to a theater. It was a nice change of pace. I thought I might need a change of scenery. Thank you again.”

Harold was so happy that John went to the play, he was shocked, but happy. John never relaxed, ever, that Harold knew about anyhow. Now, Harold just had to think up some things for John as gifts. The man, rarely took anything in exchange for everything he did for Harold. He donated most of his money to charity that Harold paid him each week. 

“Do you ever go to the theater, Harold?” 

“Yes, John, I go now and then. Not as often as I would like to, but I do go. I saw Jersey Boys and knew you would enjoy the music. It was just so lovely and a great story, too.”

“Next time you go, if you want company, I wouldn’t mind going with you,” John suggested. 

“That would be very nice, John. I will plan something soon. We’ll see how this week pans out and make plans from there.”

John smiled and continued eating his breakfast. 

“Does this Sarabeth’s have a lunch menu, John?”

“Yes, they do. They have a Lobster Roll that is very tasty. I think you would like it, Harold.”

“Maybe we’ll have lunch one day and you can show me this place,” Harold said. 

“Sounds good to me. Would you like to go after I take care of this number, today?” John asked. 

“Maybe tomorrow, John. In fact, tomorrow, it’s a date.”  
John looked over at Harold and wondered if the man meant an actual date, or just a day to hang with a friend. John would like the date part, but didn’t like to push Harold. He knew how devoted he was to the love of his life and never wanted to push him. 

Harold saw John thinking about this and said, “John, I didn’t mean an actual date. I meant, two friends going to lunch. I’m not ready for anything more.”

“I understand, Harold. Well, I need to get busy on this number. Who is she again?” John went back into the business as usual mode and forgot all about the conversation that had just taken place. Thankfully, Harold let it drop. 

The end


	9. September-Hardcastle and McCormick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark is going to make the Judge smile as much as he can. For crying out loud, it’s a holiday week.

September- Hardcastle and McCormick  
Monthly Second Week Celebrations  
Holiday: National Smile Week

Warnings: Another yearly celebrations series.   
Genre: Gen  
Characters: Milton C. Hardcastle and Mark McCormick.   
Rating: G  
Word Count: 801  
Summary: Mark is going to make the Judge smile as much as he can. For crying out loud, it’s a holiday week.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/hardcastle_zpseffb9a32.jpg.html)

“Guess what this week is, Judge?”

“The week, you get the pool cleaned and the yard done at the same time?” Hardcastle asked.

“Ha ha. Very funny. It’s National Smile Week and I’m going to see if I can’t make you smile every chance I get,” Mark swore. 

“I’ll smile if you get your chores done. Will that make you do them?” The judge asked and had the decency to smile at least. 

“See, that’s more like it. Even if I’m the butt of your jokes, it still made you smile. That counts.”

“That doesn’t count,” Hardcastle almost shouted. 

Mark laughed. “Oh by the way, the good Widow Smith from down the street stopped by, but I told her you were sick and in bed and couldn’t take callers.”

This made the Milton smile even larger and he said, “Thank you.”

“No, because of that, we’re getting free dinner tonight. She’s bringing dinner over at six.”

“You’re a butthead. In fact, you’re the king of buttheads.”

“Face it, you’re sort of sweet on the Widow Smith, aren’t you?” Mark teased.   
Milton Hardcastle glared at Mark and said, “I’m not sweet on her. She’s a menace. I can’t stand the way she hangs around here. She’s like a stalker.”

“But, she’s a stalker that brings homemade chicken and noodles. So, let’s stop bitching right now. You better get upstairs and in bed. She may ask to see you,” Mark said, laughing the entire time. 

“You’re not going to think this is that funny when I tell her you made the entire thing up to hurt her feelings. Now, who’s laughing?” 

“That would be cruel, Hardcastle. You can’t say that to her. She means well. And she’s a good cook. With any luck, she’ll even bring dessert.”

“Mark, this is wrong. Call her and tell her I’m better and I have a date tonight.”

“With her? Oh, that’s nice, Judge.”

“Not with her, you moron. Just tell her I have a date. She doesn’t need to know it’s me and you going out for dinner.”

“Actually, I guess that wouldn’t be a lie. You’re dating me. You always pay and you always choose where we go. I don’t believe it, we’re dating,” Mark said as he headed into the house. 

“Just shut up, McCormick. I don’t want to hear that again. Now call her.”

“You call her, I’m not doing it,” Mark said. 

“Why in the hell did you tell her I was sick? What came over you?” Milton asked. 

Mark smiled again. “I knew it would drive you nuts and I live to do that. So, that’s why.”

“Call her and tell her I’m going out and I’ll help you clean the pool tomorrow.”

“Deal. Was that so hard?” Mark asked. 

He dialed her number and said, “Hello Mrs. Smith? This is Mark McCormick. I guess Judge Hardcastle is feeling better because he’s going out for dinner tonight. I just wanted to tell you so you didn’t waste a trip over here.”

“Thank you, Mark. I’m glad to hear he’s better. Maybe I’ll stop by tomorrow and see how he’s doing,” Mrs. Smith said. 

“Except that he’s going to be cleaning the pool off and on all day and won’t be up to seeing visitors. Sorry about that,” Mark said. 

“Is he trying to ignore me on purpose, Mark?”

“He could be, ma’am. He doesn’t date.”

“Have a good life, Mark and tell Judge Hardcastle he’s a weasel for not telling me up front.”

“I’ll tell him, ma’am.”

Mark hung up the phone and said, “You’re a weasel. She told me to tell you.”

“Is she still coming over to the house?” Milton asked. 

“Nope. She’s angry. Very angry. You won’t be getting anything from her, even if you were on your death bed,” Mark explained. 

Hardcastle smiled and said, “It worked. I can’t believe it worked. I’ve been trying to avoid her for six months. And all it took was the truth? Who knew?”

“Are we still on for dinner tonight?” Mark asked. 

“Yes and then we’ll get back and do the pool before the sun goes down. I live up to my agreements.”

“Sounds good to me and just so you know, you’ve been smiling this whole time. So, you’ve made me happy with the holiday and everything,” Mark said. 

Milton smiled again and said, “Come on ‘Skid’, let’s get some food.”

And they did just that. 

The end


	10. October-Dexter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dexter needs to straighten out his life a little bit, but Deb is going to throw a kink into the hose every chance she gets.

October- Dexter  
Monthly Second Week Celebrations  
Holiday: National Get Organized Week

Warnings: Another yearly celebrations series.   
Genre: Gen  
Characters: Dexter Morgan and Debra Morgan.   
Rating: Mature for language from Deb.   
Word Count: 867  
Summary: Dexter needs to straighten out his life a little bit, but Deb is going to throw a kink into the hose every chance she gets.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/dexter_zps8dfcdbb9.jpg.html)

_It’s time that you get things under control again. You let them get out of control and almost got caught. Time to stay on top of things._

Dexter Morgan was home cleaning his apartment, while thinking about what he needed to do to change his life. Harrison was in his bedroom, playing and Dexter was thinking like crazy. 

When the knock on the door came, it was jarring to Dexter, to say the least. He was into almost a zone, trying to think. Who would be coming over this early in the morning?

Dexter opened up the door and found his smiling sister standing there. “Well, are you going to fucking invite me in, or leave me the fuck out here on your porch?”

“Deb, what are you doing here? You’re supposed to be working,” Dexter pointed out. 

“Not everything is about work. Dexter, we’re going on a picnic today. Doesn’t that sound like fucking fun? Harrison would love it. I adore that park down the road a piece and so does he. Let me look through your fridge and see what we can make up for the picnic.”

Deb shoved past Dexter and walked into the kitchen, opening up the fridge and looking to see what he had in there. Dexter just sighed. 

“What was that fucking sigh for, Dexter?”

“This is National Get Organized Week and I was trying to do just that when you burst into my home.”

“You can get organized some other time, Dexter. Right now, we have to plan a picnic. How does peanut butter and jelly sound for the sandwiches?” Deb asked. 

“That would be fine. Harrison likes just about anything.”

“He’s such a good fucking kid, Dexter. You’re doing a good job with him, which sometimes shocks me. But, then I remember you’re also a great fucking brother, too.”

Deb started making the sandwiches up and put chips in bags, also. “What have you got to drink, Dexter?”

“Water?” Dexter said as he pulled three waters out of his fridge. 

“Don’t you have any of that fucking color stuff to add to his water? It would liven up the water. Fuck, I want some of that.”

“Deb, I don’t have anything but water and Harrison likes just plain water.”

“You’re so fucking predictable, sometimes, Dexter.”

“Harrison is awake and in his room playing, you might want to tone down your language for his benefit,” Dexter advised. 

“Why didn’t you fucking tell me he was awake? I’m going in to see my nephew. I love him so much, Dexter. I promise I’ll be good.”

“Deb, why did you come today? What made you think about a picnic?”

Debra thought for a moment and finally said, “Because, I think you spend way too much time alone. I’m here for the company.”

She jumped up, hugged Dexter, catching him off guard and then rushed into Harrison’s room to see her nephew. 

“Good morning, Harrison. Guess what we’re going to do today?” 

Dexter smiled as he realized that she had already hooked him into the picnic idea and he loved it. She did always seem to know what Harrison needed. If anything were to ever happen to him, he knew that Deb would take good care of Harrison. 

_What are you thinking? She’s almost as dysfunctional as you are._

Sighing once again, he got the picnic basket down and started putting everything into it. When Deb and Harrison came out, Harrison was all dressed and had his shoes on. He was raring to go.

“Oh good, you got the basket ready. Did you notice how I didn’t say fucking?” Deb asked, making Dexter laugh out loud. 

Dexter put their water in the basket and smiled at Harrison. He seemed so happy when Deb was around. He didn’t even seem to mind that his Aunt said fuck every other word.

“Are you just about reading to fucking go, Dex?” Debra whispered, but Dexter knew that Harrison heard her. 

“Everything’s ready. I even packed some dessert.”

“Oh cool, we love fucking dessert, don’t we Harrison?”

He nodded his head in agreement and took her hand to head out the door. They started down the stairs happily and Dexter realized that he had the rest of the week to celebrate this holiday week. He would get organized later on.

Right now, he needed this time with Harrison and his sister. He also needed to get down there to watch what Deb was saying to Harrison. 

Dexter found himself smiling thinking about trying to keep Deb on her toes. He already knew he wouldn’t do a great job of that, but Harrison knew that was a bad word and to ignore it when Deb said it. He was old enough now to understand these things. 

Thank God for that. 

The end


	11. November-The Sentinel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blair realizes what the holiday week is and decides that there is a lot of chemistry between him and Jim. Now, if he could just get Jim to notice.

November- The Sentinel  
Monthly Second Week Celebrations  
Holiday: National Chemistry Week

Warnings: Another yearly celebrations series.   
Genre: Slash  
Characters: Jim Ellison and Blair Sandburg.   
Rating: Teen  
Word Count: 869  
Summary: Blair realizes what the holiday week is and decides that there is a lot of chemistry between him and Jim. Now, if he could just get Jim to notice.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/sentinel1_zps66f65566.jpg.html)

Blair looked at the calendar and saw what the week long holiday was and almost laughed. You could probably take it numerous ways, but there was only one way that Blair would take this holiday. National Chemistry Week sang out about him and Jim. They had tons of chemistry. Too bad, Jim didn’t notice it. Because Blair sure did. Maybe he would cook a wonderful dinner for Jim and see if that got any special attention. Blair had heard Jim’s day had been pretty bad. Blair went into the kitchen and decided to use the chicken for homemade chicken pot pie. It was so simple, but yet, so good. He knew Jim would love it. This much he did know for sure. Jim loved to eat and he also loved Blair’s cooking.

Blair started getting everything ready. He chopped the chicken into bite sized pieces and browned it until it was nice and tender. Then he took a bag of frozen mixed vegetables out of the freezer and threw them into the pan with the chicken and started cooking them together. Once, they were pretty hot, it was time to add the cream of chicken soup. One of the large, tall cans. He added that along with some pepper and let it simmer for a few minutes. He then took two frozen deep dish pie crusts and filled them with the chicken filling. Then he took the plain pie crusts and used them for the top layer. Once that was done, he squished all of the edges together until it looked nice and fancy. Blair took a knife and put a slit across the top of the pie crust so it wouldn’t overflow. He heated the oven up to 400 degrees and cooked the pot pies for about forty-five minutes. 

While they were baking, Blair picked up the living room and the bathroom so that Jim would have no reason to be in a bad mood. He grabbed a beer and stood on the balcony watching for Jim to get home. A while later, Blair saw Jim drive up and park and Jim waved up at Blair. Blair tipped his beer to Jim, making Jim smile. 

Blair went inside and got Jim a beer and opened it so he could have it as soon as he walked in the door. 

There was only ten minutes left on the pot pie and Blair was looking forward to Jim tasting it. Jim walked in the front door and Blair met him and handed him a beer. 

“Thanks, Chief. Boy, do I ever need one. Hey, the loft looks great. Why were you cleaning?”

“I didn’t have anything else to do,” Blair answered. 

“And all you could think of was cooking and cleaning?”

“Okay, I guess I could have thought of something more exciting to do. But, I heard you had a tough day at work and thought a nice home cooked meal might taste good tonight. And it doesn’t hurt to have the loft cleaned up, right?” Blair asked. 

Jim pulled Blair in for a manly hug and said, “Thanks. I needed this.” He pulled away from Blair and didn’t see the look of loss on Blair’s face. Blair loved being in Jim’s arms. 

“I know that you made some type of chicken for dinner and there is pastry involved, but not sure what it is. Give me a hint.”

Blair smiled and said, “It’s homemade chicken pot pie.”

“Oh wow, that sounds great. I’ve never had this before. What’s the occasion?”

Blair went to get another beer and said, “I just felt like surprising you with something new and different.”

Jim walked over to Blair again and hugged him once more. “I really appreciate it, Chief. You mean the world to me and I like when you show me how much you care about me, too.”

Blair stayed in his arms this time a little longer and Jim looked down and saw Blair’s eyes were closed. _He likes this._

The timer went off and scared Blair. “Dinner is done.”

“Yes, it is. And so are we,” Jim said. 

“What do you mean?” Blair wondered. 

“I didn’t get it at first, Blair. But, I love you, too. And not as my roommate.”

“Seriously? All I had to do was make chicken pot pie?” 

“No, all you had to do was hold on to me when I was done hugging you. That’s how I knew you needed more.”

Blair hugged him once more and then walked into the kitchen to get dinner out of the oven. “So, you never said. Are you hungry, Jim?”

“For you or the pot pie?”

“Both…”

“The answer is yes.”

Jim smiled as Blair went into his arms once again. Neither man cared if dinner burned or not. 

The end


	12. December-Stargate SG-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel Jackson writes a letter to an old friend in Cascade Washington. His name is Blair Sandburg. *Grin* (This isn’t a crossover, just a letter to him.)

December- Stargate SG-1  
Monthly Second Week Celebrations  
Holiday: National Write a Friend Week

Warnings: Another yearly celebrations series.   
Genre: Gen  
Characters: Daniel Jackson.   
Rating: Gen  
Word Count: 460  
Summary: Daniel Jackson writes a letter to an old friend in Cascade Washington. His name is Blair Sandburg. *Grin* (This isn’t a crossover, just a letter to him.)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/aab9bd9f-0aed-4972-b52a-1fe3d6d1d976_zps0442c73a.jpg.html)

When Daniel saw it was National Write a Friend Week, he knew he had to write to Blair Sandburg. They hadn’t talked in years. It had probably been about 6 years since he had written to him. But, after he read about Blair and what he did about his dissertation, he decided it was time to write and set the record straight.

Daniel had some down time and knew he could concentrate for more than five minutes, so this was going to be a short but good letter. No, he decided it was going to be a great letter. 

He pulled out his nice stationary and started to write. 

_Dear Blair,_

_I just got done reading about you in the Cascade Times and knew I had to write and tell you exactly what I think about you and the article. You’re a bad liar. I know that you found a Sentinel and were only trying to protect him, but did you have to ruin your life in the meantime? No one that knows you well is going to believe this shit. I knew I didn’t and I was excited for you to find your Sentinel. I recognize this has always been a dream of yours. I sure hope that he’s worth it, Blair. You have to write back to me and tell me what he’s like, this Jim Ellison. I’m anxious to see what happens to you in the future and think you would be a good fit for Colorado, where I’m stationed. It’s a government job, but so interesting that even you would be hooked after one day. Let me know if you need help in any way. This is National Write a Friend Week and I couldn’t let this occasion go by without writing to you. You will be in my thoughts this entire week. Please write back to me. I want to hear all about your Sentinel. Take care of yourself and be well. I miss talking to you and seeing you. You have my address, so don’t let me down. I expect to hear something soon. Bye for now._

_Best wishes,_

_Daniel_

Daniel got up, addressed the envelope, put a stamp on it and decided to mail it that very minute. This couldn’t wait. He really did wish the best to his good friend. And hopefully he would hear something soon. 

The end


End file.
